Lupin's Request
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: After the battle Lupin asks Harry to help him take care of Teddy, and things go better than either of them planned. HPRL.


"Thank you for doing this Harry."

"It's nothing Professor Lupin." Lupin opened the door for Harry the rest of the way and Harry stepped in Lupin's small flat, the sound of Lupin's now one year old son Teddy's wailing echoing the flat.

"Really Harry, thank you." Lupin smiled warmly at him and Harry's heart dropped into his stomach at the beautiful sight. "And please do call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore."

It was after the final battle, and their lives had changed so much. Harry had lost Ginny and Lupin had lost Tonks during the war and they had connected instantly. Harry began to ache for Lupin as he remembered the night with his former professor in the hospital wing. They had sobbed against each other for hours and eventually they both fell asleep. Harry had fallen asleep almost as soon as his tears had finally stopped. Despite the war going on around them Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so safe than when he was laying in Lupin's arms. Waking up in the man's arms had been amazing, and he found that he wanted to wake up to see Lupin's smile every day. Ever since then they had grown close, they fought side by side in the battle and had worked together to defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry smiled back. "You're welcome." He picked up Teddy and bounced him in his arms, and the baby stopped crying almost instantly. Teddy smiled at Harry, shocking him, and Lupin's jaw dropped.

"How…how…God Harry you're a natural." Harry couldn't help the wide grin spreading on his face, he loved spending time with his godson. Soon Teddy was squealing with laughter and Harry was almost laughing too at the pure shock on Lupin's face.

After calming Teddy down Lupin and Harry played hide and seek with him, one of his favorite games, and things were going so well until they were chasing Teddy on their hands and knees across the house, and Harry and Lupin stared in horror as Teddy slipped and fell on the wood flooring. It was like slow motion and Teddy immediately began screaming again. Lupin sighed. "It's not your fault Harry," said Lupin, knowing Harry would instantly take the blame, and he scooped his son up in his arms.

"It was my idea to even play hide and seek," began Harry, "so it's my f-" Harry, however, was interrupted when Teddy gagged and threw up, unfortunately all over Harry.

Harry could see that at first Lupin tried to control his laughter, but it eventually went beyond his control. "Are you oka-a-y?" Lupin managed through his laughter.

"Oh I'm fi-i-ine," Harry imitated Lupin, who quickly managed to pull himself together.

"You can shower if you want," Lupin offered. "But you'll have to use my bathroom, it's the only shower in the house."

Harry really did need a shower, he was beginning to smell like vomit and the last person he wanted to smell like vomit in front of was Lupin. "Sure. Thanks Remus." Harry could have sworn he saw Lupin blush the tiniest bit but maybe it was just the lighting in the kitchen.

"Here's a towel," said Lupin, throwing him a dark purple towel, "and to turn on the faucet just turn it to the left and pull on the handle."

"Thanks," said Harry again, and he went into the bathroom. He undressed and showered in the time span of five minutes, but when he began to step out of the shower he realized Lupin was in the bathroom, he turned crimson and covered himself completely with the curtain except his head.

"Sorry," Lupin apologized, and that was when he realized Lupin was pointing his wand at Harry's clothes. "I just thought you might want your clothes washed. I know a spell."

"Sure, thanks," Harry said, his face still bright red and he knew Lupin could tell. He only prayed Lupin hadn't seen anything. "You didn't…see anything, did you Remus?"

"Just your feet," said Lupin, and then he smirked at Harry. "Are your feet always that red after your shower?"

"Shut up," Harry laughed, grabbing his towel off the rack by the shower and swatting Lupin with it before wrapping it around himself. When Lupin bent down to get Harry's clothes he completely missed the look in Harry's eyes, the look of pure longing, or at least the thought he did. Harry changed and when he went to look at his reflection in front of Lupin's tall mirror he felt warmth and pressure against his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he realized Lupin was kissing his bare skin. More than a bit startled, Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Lupin's hands slide down to his waist and he turned in Lupin's arms to kiss him. Their lips softly touched and Harry moaned loudly, pulling Lupin against him and kissing him with more force.

"Wait," Harry panted after breaking the kiss. "What about Teddy?"

"Fast asleep," murmured Lupin in a voice that made Harry shiver. "Shh. Too much talking." Lupin kissed Harry hungrily on the mouth and ran the tip of his tongue across Harry's lower lip, and another shiver ran through Harry's body. Harry opened his mouth and Lupin licked Harry's tongue with his. Harry began unbuttoning Lupin's shirt, when it fell to the floor he ran his hands over Lupin's stomach and into his graying hair.

"Bedroom," Lupin growled, and Harry whimpered in response as they stumbled towards Lupin's bedroom, kissing the whole time, and when they made their way over to the bed and fell on it Lupin crawled backwards to the headboard and Harry followed him, he took control and pinned Lupin's wrists to the pillows, crushing their lips together in a fervent kiss. Lupin grinded his hips against Harry's and Harry gasped into Lupin's mouth, he grinded against Lupin and felt his former professor quickly grow hard. "Clothes off," Lupin hissed in Harry's ear, "now." A simple wave of Lupin's wand and both of them were naked, Harry felt completely exposed in front of Lupin but he trusted the man. Lupin kissed him tenderly and Harry whimpered, he was in complete bliss and he allowed Lupin to crawl on top of him, to take control. "Harry, if I am being too hard on you, if I am hurting you, you must tell me. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." He placed his palm gently on Harry's cheek and Harry sighed, leaning into his love's touch and closing his eyes.

"Please," Harry begged, his voice breaking, "I need you inside me Remus. I have wanted you for so long, loved you for so long, I need you to love me-" Harry wanted so badly to scream, to cry out Lupin's name when he pushed inside Harry for the first time. He muffled a scream in Lupin's neck as Lupin pushed deeper inside him, then moved out of him as gently as he could. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Lupin's lips and when he pulled back he yawned, Lupin chuckled lightly as Harry snuggled against him under the blankets.

"Go to sleep now my love," Lupin whispered, kissing Harry's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Remus," Harry mumbled, and he fell asleep instantly.

When Harry woke in the morning he wasn't quite sure where he was at first, but when he opened his eyes he saw Lupin asleep beside him. He remembered the previous night and smiled before wrapping his arms around his lover's naked body and falling back asleep.


End file.
